


The Fight

by psghayleaux



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this didn't stop soon they'd all lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to piratechallenge on LiveJournal.

Elizabeth watched the sword fight with something akin to fear. No matter who won she feared they would all lose.

Shortly after they’d found Jack again Will had challenged him to a fight, over her.

She was afraid it would be to the death. And didn’t know if she could survive the loss of either one of them, or if they would be able to deal with having killed the other.

Will’s shirt had torn early in the fight when he got it caught on a broken piece of wood. Jack was bleeding from a cut on his cheek.

All of her attempts to break up the fight had thus far failed. Will was blinded by rage and Jack, in his normal fashion, just kept making it worse.

As the fight continued the combatants got bloodier as they started to tire and were no longer able to defend themselves as well.

Jack slipped giving Will an opening but before he could strike a killing blow Elizabeth threw herself between them. She’d been waiting for an opening and this was her last chance to get them to see reason.

“Move Elizabeth.”

“See she likes me better.”

She hit both of them.

“If you’d been about to kill him I’d have done the same thing.”

Jack pouted, she ignored him and continued.

“Stop it, both of you. I don’t want to see either of you dead, and that’s where this is headed.

Will could you handle knowing you’d killed Jack? And Jack could you?”

“Pirate luv.”

“I didn’t ask if you could kill him, I asked if you could live with it after the fact.”

Jack had no reply to that.

“Will do you have anything to say?”

“I don’t want to lose you. He’s not good enough for you.”

“And what makes you think I was going to leave you for him?”

“I saw you kiss him, on the Pearl, before the kraken took it.”

Jack smiled at the memory.

“I kissed him to distract him Will; I chained him to the ship, he didn’t decide to stay.”

“She’s a pirate, more than you’ll ever be I wager.”

“Fine, I’ll just leave, I’m sure you’ll be very happy together.”

He turned to go.

“Will you’re still not listening. It’s not like that at all. I couldn’t deal with losing either of you. Thinking we’d lost Jack was bad enough, we’ve just got him back, I can’t lose you now.”

“Well you can’t have both of us now can you? You’ve still got to choose.”

“Who says she can’t have both of us?” Jack asked with a leer in his voice, “At present you aren’t keeping company with the sort of people who care about such things.”

“That may be true now, but it won’t always be the case.”

“Will do you really see us going back to Port Royal and being happy with the kind of life we were going to have?

Because I’m not sure I could, I was never much interested in being a proper lady, and now that I’ve had a taste of freedom I don’t think I could go back to that.”

“She’s got a point, and you yourself have never been more than an outcast in her world.”

“Shut up Jack, this doesn’t concern you.”

“You’re wrong there, this very much concerns me. The two of you’d make fine additions to my crew. And I’ve got more than a passing fancy for you both,” he added with a wink at Will.

Will’s mouth opened and closed several times but nothing more then a strangled gurgling noise emerged.

Elizabeth looked speculatively at the two of them.

“Is that really so Jack,” she said slyly, “Prove it. You’ve never seemed more interested in Will than as a means to an end before, how do we know that’s not the case now. You could just be using him to get to me.”

“You have my word on it.”

“That’s not proof of anything.”

He glared at her, “Fine how’s this?”

He stalked over to Will and kissed him. After a minute he stopped struggling and kissed Jack back. As the kiss continued Elizabeth felt her face grow warm as their hands started to wander across each others bodies.

“I think you two are forgetting something.”

Without breaking the kiss Jack held out his hand to her and she took it and was pulled into their embrace and their kiss.

None of their lives turned out quite as they expected the day of the fight. The fight itself became legend, embellished and changed every time Jack told the story until even Elizabeth and Will could no longer remember the truth of it.

Jack found out he could be a good man and eventually a good father. Will became a better pirate than anyone expected, which isn’t to say he wasn’t a good father, he was, that wasn’t unexpected though. Elizabeth found a better life than she ever could have imagined.

All because of a sword fight they’d all found something more precious than all the treasure they could ever plunder.


End file.
